


That Beautiful Smile

by Syouko (MysticHrist)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul one-shots [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kissing, One-Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHrist/pseuds/Syouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot? of Tokyo Ghoul featuring Touka and genderbent Kaneki. There's no ghouls in this one, for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a KanekoXTouka fic.

Kaneko, a sophomore from Kami University, was reading at a cafe that served extremely good coffee and had a good atmosphere.

She only heard the place from someone but ever since she visited the cafe, she was mesmerized with it.

The atmosphere, the coffee...even the price was good and the sandwiches were perfect. It was the perfect place for her to come and unwind after a day at Kami. The people that worked at the place were all part timers, save for the old manager that always greeted the customers with his trademark smile and his awesome coffee.

She got to know the manager and his wife soon afterwards because she always stayed until it was quite late, sometimes even until the shop was about to close.

She would chat briefly with the manager and his wife. Sometimes she will even see their daughter come by and help to close shop, an author that wrote quite a few books.

It was something that Kaneko liked to see, a family getting together.

* * *

 

As a person, Kaneko was of average height, but no one could not deny that Kaneko was undoubtedly attractive and cool, having long jet black hair with a good figure to boot.She always had an eyepatch over her right eye, though the reason was unknown to the others. Her silent demeanor threw the female students off and attracted the male population.

Her academic results were perfect, earning her the respect and admiration from her lecturers and receiving several awards for that.

In the eyes of other people, she was perfect. Even her attire seemed perfect, a long coat and skirt with stockings that complements her figure even more. Some were jealous, more were full of envy of her. But no one knows that behind that cold personality was someone taciturn, shy and even reserved. Her personality caused her to be shun away by others, especially her female classmates. 

There were times where she was required to speak on stage, and most of times she didn't turn up. They gave her name the 'Ice Queen', which seems to suit her even more.

* * *

There was one day when she was heading for the cafe, when someone stopped her. A blurry man from the judo club blocked her way, holding, or rather, crushing a bunch of flowers in his hand as he offered it to her.  

"Kaneko-san! I have come again to ask you to be-"

His voice boomed, directing all the attention to them. But instead of replying to him, Kaneko walked off. Everyone was stunned as the man threw the flowers onto the ground, stomping on it. Kaneko walked on, leaving the man gritting his teeth in anger. A man with a bad reputation, the bystanders wished to stop him but they know of the consequences.

"W-Why you..."

The man had enough. He spat at the ground and grab Kaneko's arm. Everyone around kept quiet as Kaneko was pulled back by force. No one could match that blurry man at all. Kaneko kept quiet and endured the pain. The man pulled her chin close and sneered. He was in control. He can defrost this girl and bend her to his will. That was all he thought of, waiting for this ever since that humiliating encounter with her. He was rejected, being the laughing stock of the school before demolishing his fellow club members.

When he could lay another finger on Kaneko...

The man's head suddenly cracked, colliding with a kick that came flying out of nowhere.Everyone gasped as the man flew a distance before his skull connected against the thick, concrete walls. Only Kaneko knew what was happening, with everything happening before her eyes. It was a angel, a pseudo one at best. A young girl had smashed her knee against the man's head. The man flew so easily that the young girl rubbed her kneecap in disappointment and then turning her attention to Kaneko.

The young girl helped Kaneko up, pulling her along as everyone just stood there flabbergasted. Then, they cheered. Some couldn't believe what was going on. Some were calling for an ambulance. But all of them cheered nonetheless.

The girl started laughing aloud as she went wild, shouting as she claimed victory.

* * *

 

They were a good distance away before they finally stopped running. Kaneko sighed as the girl stopped pulling her along. That was most ridiculous thing she has ever saw.

"Geez, you need to stand up for yourself." The girl dusted her jacket as she smiled at Kaneko. She looked at the bruise that man caused, tapping it gently. "Are you okay, geez, that big gorilla did this..."

Now that Kaneko had a good look at this girl/angel, she was really wearing wings behind her back. She wore a jacket with a shirt inside, short pants with boots. She was wearing the wings and a halo that looked like it was meant for some play in the drama club. She was shorter than her, but she was full of energy that seemed to affect everyone around her. And that fringe. The super long fringe that covered most of her right eye, maybe that's where the delinquent look came from. 

"Hmm, the bruise isn't that serious, that's good." The angel nodded, the halo bobbing up and down as she did so. Kaneko couldn't help but chuckle, which caught the girl's attention. "...What's so funny? Something on my face?"

Kaneko shook her head and pointed above her head. The angel blushed as she realize what she was still wearing.

"Oh, right! I borrowed these props for the shop." The angel scratched the back of her head, hiding her embarrassment. She looked around, then took a spin. "But, hey, it looks good right?"

Kaneko nodded, although she would call it silly rather than good. The girl puffed up and smiled, showing her cat-like grin. She was proud, that's for sure. Then she panicked, shaking her head hard. 

"Oh, where are my manners!" The angel took off the props and bowed. "My name is Kirishima Touka, a freshman at Kami."

"I'm...Kaneko Ken." Kaneko greeted in return and the girl, Touka clapped her hands together. "Is something wrong, Touka-san?"

"Oh no, it's just that you have a very beautiful smile." Touka grinned as she puffed up again. "I'm never wrong in my judgement! Plus I remember you from the award ceremony!"

"Ah, is that so...?"

Kaneko walked with Touka to the shop she was talking about, to get something for her arm. The energetic girl was so lively that she kept changing the topic, ranging from how did Kaneko do so well or why is she so beautiful. Her barrage of questions finally stop as they reached her workplace. Kaneko wasn't surprised at all that it was the cafe she frequently visits. She had too many surprises today to last her for a lifetime.

"Here's Anteiku!" Touka swung the door open and led Kaneko in. "A pretty nice place, right? I got a job here a few days ago, the old manager here is so kind to accept someone like me!" 

"Kaneko-chan, welcome. The usual today?" The manager smiled at them, wiping a cup as always. "Ah, Touka-chan. You met with one of our regulars."

Touka stood there in silence as she put one and one together. 

"Oh...if you're a regular..." Touka swallowed and felt someone hitting the back of her head. "OW!"

"Touka-chan, you're late." A older waitress had a clipboard which she used it to hit Touka. Kaneko only knew her by 'Kaya', who was the senior among the staff. Then she turned to Kaneko, giving a curtsy bow. "Kaneko-san, your seat is untouched as usual."

"Um, thank you." 

"You're welcome. The manager expected you today again." Kaya smiled back and turned to Touka who was whining in pain. "Oh my, what are those things for?"

"Huh, but Kaya-san, you wanted these for the shop!"

"...I did not!"

"But you wanted something to brighten up the shop!"

"Not like this, Touka-chan!"

Kaneko took her usual seat and watched the two waitresses quarrel at each other before they realize they were still in shop. They took off to the staff entrance and the cafe became quiet again. The manager served the usual drink that Kaneko will have, a nice cup of cappuccino.

"Oh, thank you, manager." 

"It's no problem. It seems like you got acquainted with Touka-chan."

"Well...she came to my rescue, like a guardian angel." 

Kaneko couldn't help but chuckle. She used her injured arm to take the cup, which clattered hard on the plate as she quickly released it. 

"Oh my. May I?"

The manager took Kaneko's arm and examined the bruise carefully. He mumbled something and then nodded. 

"I see...I'll have Touka-chan help you with that nasty bruise."

As if on cue, Touka came running out, barely properly dressed in her work attire as she held up a cold compress. The manager took his leave, smiling at Kaneko as Touka sat down and slowly apply the compress on the wound, patting it gently as Kaneko felt the pain slowly going away. She was really a guardian angel. Kaneko smiled at Touka and took her hand.

"Thank you, Touka-san."

"I-It's nothing, after all..." Touka showed her cat-like grin again. Then she cried in pain as Kaya stood behind her.

"Touka-chan, stop...neglecting your work and help the manager." Kaya sighed as she pulled Touka away. "Enjoy your coffee, Kaneko-san."

Kaneko waved goodbye to a sad Touka, who joined the manager behind the counter.

It was quiet again. Kaneko took a book out as she immersed herself in reading her book. She didn't notice how Touka would steal glances in her direction, like a puppy in love. 

* * *

 

It was late at night when Kaneko finished her fifth cup of coffee. 

Kaneko closed her book as she rubbed her eyes. She have never stayed for this long at Anteiku, luckily she had no lessons tomorrow to attend to. The manager took her cup, pouring a cup of hot water for Kaneko and served her. 

"Oh, thank you manager."

"How was the book? You were so absorbed in it that I couldn't bear to interrupt."

"Oh, yes. I was at a exciting part, where the main character-" 

The manager chuckled as Kaneko explained the contents of the book, where the main character was a half-ghoul and how he struggled to maintain his humanity. There was a part where he decides to give in to his instincts, which made Kaneko very excited as she read it. She almost finished that part when her eyes got tired.

"Oh! I'm sorry for rambling on..."

"That's alright. If you need to, go ahead and use the washroom."

Kaneko did what the manager suggested and went to the washroom, which was in the back of the cafe. She removed her eye-patch, revealing an eye that was of a different color. The sound of tap water ran as Kaneko washed her face, taking care of her eyes especially. It was so dry that she even forgot to apply some eye drops. Now it hurts a lot when she blinks.

When she reached out for something to wipe her face, she could feel someone passing her something. A gasp, then silence.

_"Oh...someone entered. I couldn't hear over the sound of running water..."_

Kaneko wiped her face and saw Touka in the reflection of the mirror. In the reflection, Touka looked shocked. 

_"It's her..."_

"Kaneko-senpai? Is that what was the eye-patch for?" Touka watched Kaneko put the eye-patch back in place, carefully avoiding getting the band tangled with her hair. "Um, don't get me wrong, I'm just curious."

It took awhile for Kaneko to properly adjust the eye-patch to way she likes it. Touka waited, not moving a single bit. 

"It's because of an old incident." Kaneko smiled, passing the towel to Touka. "Thank you for the towel, Touka-san."

_"Did it freak her out...?"_

* * *

 When Kaneko was settling her bill...

"Kaneko-senpai!"

Touka came running out of from the back, already changed and ready to go. 

"Erm, yes?"

"Come on, let's go before the last train is gone!"

The manager waved goodbye as Touka pulled Kaneko out, unable to get a word in until they were at the train station. They arrived just in time for the last few trains that were still running. They managed to get in before the doors closed, the two panting as they sat down in the empty car. 

"Heheh, see. I knew this will happen." Touka smiled as she catches her breath. "Are you okay, Kaneko-senpai?"

"...I...never...ran that...hard before." 

"Oh, sorry about that."

The two sat quietly together after Touka had apologized. They didn't had much to talk about, the atmosphere between them was awkward. Touka kept on thinking about what she saw in the washroom. She wanted to ask about, her curiosity demands it. But she might as well invade her senior's privacy, if she was going to do it like that. Even Kaneko could tell that Touka was restless, as she scrunched her face thinking about it.

"A penny for your thoughts, Touka-chan?"

"Yeah! Oh, erm, yeah.  _This is so awkward, oh man!"_

"Are you thinking about what happened back at the washroom?" Kaneko smiled gently, adjusting her hairstyle as she revealed her eye-patch. "...It's no big thing, but everyone seems to think otherwise."

"It was an incident back when I was young...I had an eye transplant but it seems the operation went wrong..." Kaneko chuckled, showing her hidden eye to Touka. "Did you think I was having some sort of syndrome?" 

_"That did cross my mind...not that I'm telling."_

"But, you are the first one that I confided about my eye...so thank you for hearing me out."  

"Eheheh, I'm glad I was of some help!"

They alighted at the same stop. They stayed together until they were out of the station, where they will take their separate ways home. 

"Thank you, Touka-san." 

"Hm? What did I do?" 

"For chasing the gorilla away, dummy."

"Ah, it's nothing really. Besides, I met you after all!"

"Is that so? Nonetheless, I need to thank you for that."

"Well, if you insist on thanking me..."

Touka hugged Kaneko, kissing her on the lips. It was a brief kiss but Kaneko felt as if they were there for minutes, for hours. After the deed was done, she was blushing furiously, mouth opened as she tried to comprehend the whole situation.

But she couldn't. The sensation of her lips, it felt so soft and gentle, it was the only thing on her mind now.

"That's what I want...see you senpai!"

Touka ran away with a grin plastered on. They will see each other again the next time...she knows it.

"Touka-san!"

Touka stopped, turning back. Kaneko was smiling. It was that one that made her so attractive, so adorable.

"Let's see each other again, okay?"

"Okay! Good night!"

She ran off. Kaneko watched her figure disappear into the darkness of the night. Then she started walking too, taking the path back home.

She couldn't stop smiling.

 


End file.
